Tell Me Where I Belong
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Max, Ari, Elphaba, and Nessarose all have a sister in common. That sister follows in Elphaba's footsteps, and begs Max and the flock to help her save Oz. Will Max listen and help or not?
1. Chapter 1

_Tell Me Where I Belong_

_Maelynne's POV_

I echoed Angel's question. "What about me, Jeb?" I asked. "Who is my mother?"

"Was," he corrected gently. "The only three mothers I managed to keep track of were the ones who were the mothers of my children."

"Max and Ari?" I asked.

He shook his head, and said, "Max, you and Maelynne are both destined for greatness. Ari's mother was my wife who died soon after he was born. Max's mother was Dr. Valencia Martinez. Your mother who, I regretfully inform you, you will never meet, was Melena Thropp."

"Mother is dead?" I asked, numb.

He nodded and I sprang to my feet. "This had better not be a test or a sick joke, because if it is, I swear you will never see the light of day again," I threatened.

He nodded and said, "This is not a test nor is it a sick joke. I regretfully admit that it true."

Suddenly it hit me—Max was my younger—biological—half-sister and Ari was my younger—biological—half-brother.

I smiled weakly at Ari and smirked knowingly at Max.

He shrugged back at me. Max grinned weakly in reply and then the five of us—six counting Total—were led out for Max's and my "final" test.

As we were walking, I asked, "Who are my sisters?"

"Elphaba, the green older one, Thropp, and Nessarose Melena Thropp, as their father so aptly described the girls," Jeb scowled.

"So, Elphaba and Nessarose?" I repeated.

He nodded and said, "Mae, I know it's in your nature to side with the underdog and show favoritism towards those against whom the odds are stacked, but don't do that with your sisters. If your, well, I'm not sure how else to describe him, stepfather hears of you favoring Elphaba over Nessarose bad things will happen to you."

I scowled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to face Alpha. She's not a strong fighter, especially when her opponent is angry or upset," he advised.

I nodded and said, "Thanks for the hint, Jeb."

He nodded and walked away from us, hoping I'd take his advice against Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Max and I each fought Omega and Alpha respectively. During the test, a riot broke out pitting mutants against the Director and her army of evil robots.

During the riot, Ari died, and my eyes began glowing. A small ball of pure red flame formed in my hands and I held it, controlled it, willing it to gather enough power to kill—Alpha.

I released it suddenly at her and I watched it connect and her slow collapse. I had won. Who's the better girl now? I glared at the Director and turned back toward my fallen brother.

Max screamed, "Maelynne, hit the walls."

I nodded and slammed myself against the nearest wall.

I screamed back, "Max, keep the others with you."

She yelled for Angel, Total, and Nudge to stick to the walls and I yelled, "Max II! Round up Nudge II and Angel II and me and get to the walls!"

Max II, Nudge II, Angel II, and the other version of me appeared next to me.

I grinned weakly at them and said, "Wait it out."

Max II and other me nodded in agreement.

I glanced at Max II and said, "Max, if we live through this, remind me to find my sisters."

She nodded, but she had no idea who I was referring to or what I was talking about or what Jeb had told me.


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

Later, Max, Total, Angel, Nudge, and I all returned to Paris. I glanced at the others and said, "Hey, guys, after we meet Max's real mom, I think I want to meet my sisters, maybe even live with them and my stepfather."

Max nodded and said, "OK, Maelynne. But at least say goodbye to everyone and be at Ari's funeral."

I shakily nodded and said, "I will. I promise, Maximum."

She nodded in response and Nudge said, "Come on, you two! We gotta talk to Fang and Iggy and Gazzy and make plans to meet up with 'em and tell what we know and…everything." She trailed off, seeing my face.

Max knew why. Nudge knew why. Total knew why. Angel knew why.

I was sad and hurt because I learned of my mother's death not too long before losing my brother.


	5. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
